fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Medea
This page contains information about Caster in Fate/Another. Innates Scroll Creation *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Caster creates a C, B, A or S scroll.'' **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds Territory Creation *'Mana Cost:' 400 **''Caster creates a Territory at the targeted location. The Territory can produce skeletons, and has various abilities.'' **'Construction Time:' 5 seconds **'Base Health:' 1000 (2000), 0HP/s regen **'Base Mana:' 1000, 2 (10) MP/s regen **'Movement Speed:' 300 **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 5 **'Damage Type:' Creep **'Base Damage:' 10-10 **'Attack Speed:' 3.00 **'Attack Range:' 1000 **'Sight Range:'1300/1000 **'Great Magic:' D (10%) **'Additional Details:' Gives between 900-1000 bounty when destroyed. Cannot enter buildings or Unlimited Blade Works. **'Cast Range:' 200 **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds **'Upgrade:' Upgrade Territory Creation (Increases the health of Territory to 2000, gives it 10MP/s regen and adds 300 damage to Territory Explosion. Enables Territory Reveal and Brilliance Aura) Territory Skills Drain Mana *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''The Territory drains mana from the targeted enemy, or gives mana to the targeted ally. Mana drained by Territory in this fashion can exceed its maximum of 1000, up to 1100. Mana over the maximum of 1000 drains at a rate of 2 per second.'' **'Mana drained/transferred:' 30 per half second **'Duration:' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds Territory Explosion *'Mana Cost:' 1001 **''Destroys the created Territory in an explosion. 300(600) damage.'' **'Range:' 1000 **'Cooldown:' None **'Upgrade:' Upgrade Territory Creation (Adds 300 damage) Emergency Summon *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Summons an army of 6 Skeleton Warriors and 4 Skeleton Archers. Lasts for 10 seconds.'' **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds Recall *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Recalls Caster to the Territory. Cannot be used if Caster is unable to move.'' **'Cast Time:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 60 seconds True Sight *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Grants sight of nearby invisible units.'' Uproot *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Allows the Territory to move. Territory can fly over terrain. Territory loses all abilities in this state, and cannot train units. Grants Territory the Root ability.'' Root *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Fixes the Territory in one position. Territory regains all abilities in this state, and can train units.'' Territory Reveal *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Reveals the targeted area. 900 Area of Effect. Does not reveal invisibility.'' **'Cooldown:' 20 seconds **'Special:' Caster must be within 500 range of the Territory to use this spell. **'Upgrade:' Is enabled once Upgrade Territory Creation is obtained. Brilliance Aura *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''Boosts the mana regeneration of nearby allies.'' **'Mana Regeneration:' 20 per second **'Range:' 500 **'Upgrade:' Is enabled once Upgrade Territory Creation is obtained. Summonable Units All units are summoned at the Territory. All summoned units are destroyed if the Territory dies. Summon Undead Dragon *'Mana Cost:' 1000 **''Summons an undead Dragon. The Dragon has an attack, and can use various abilities. Only one Dragon may be summoned at a time.'' **'Base Health:' 2000, 1HP/s regen **'Base Mana:' 250, 1MP/s regen **'Movement Speed:' 350 **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 11 **'Damage Type:' Creep **'Attack Speed:' 1.20 **'Attack Range:' 300 **'Base Damage:' 221-232 **'Sight Range:' 800/800 **'Great Magic:' A (25%) **'Upgrade:' Is enabled once Argon Coin is obtained. **'Additional Details:' Caster can ride in the Dragon. If the Dragon is killed while Caster is riding in it, Caster pops out and is slowed for 30 seconds. If the Dragon is killed while passing over ground-unpathable terrain with Caster inside(eg. Water), Caster is instantly killed. Cold Attack *'Mana Cost:' Passive **''The Dragon's attacks slow down the movement and attack speed of enemies.'' Frost Breath *'Mana Cost:' 125 **''The Dragon spits out a cold gale at enemies, dealing 500 damage.'' **'Range:' 1000 **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds Frost Bomb *'Mana Cost:' 250 **''The Dragon and Caster concentrate their magical attacks at one point, dealing 1500 damage to any enemies caught within. 500 Area of Effect.'' **'Cast Range:' 400 **'Stun:' 1 second **'Cooldown:' 45 seconds Skeleton Upgrade *'Gold Cost:' 500/800/1100/1400/1700/2000/2300/2600/2900/3200 **''Increases skeleton attack by 3 and armor by 1.'' **'Maximum:' 10 times. Each time this is purchased, the cost increases by 300 gold. Skeletal Mastery *'Gold Cost:' 4000 **''Increases skeleton health by 250, decreases attack cooldown by 0.50, increases movement speed by 20%.'' **'Maximum:' 1 time Summon Exploding Skeleton *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Summons a suicide bomber skeleton. Has no attack.'' **'Construction Time:' 4 seconds **'Base Health:' 150, 0.25HP/s regen **'Movement Speed:' 320 **'Armor type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 0 **'Sight Range:' 800/600 Explode! *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Explodes the skeleton. 200 physical damage at center, half damage at edges. 250 Area of Effect.'' **'Cooldown:' 0 (Yeeeaaah.) Summon Skeleton Warrior *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Summons a skeleton warrior.'' **'Construction Time:' 4 seconds **'Base Health:' 400, 0.25HP/s regen **'Movement Speed:' 170 **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 2 **'Damage Type:' Creep **'Base Damage:' 24-40 **'Attack Speed:' 1.35 **'Sight Range:'800/600 Summon Skeleton Archer *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Summons a skeleton archer.'' **'Construction Time:' 4 seconds **'Base Health:' 280, 0.25HP/s regen **'Base Mana:' 5, 1MP/s regen **'Movement Speed:' 170 **'Armor Type:' Creep **'Base Armor:' 0 **'Damage Type:' Creep **'Attack Speed:' 1.80 **'Attack Range:' 500 **'Base Damage:' 28-34 **'Sight Range:' 800/600 Searing Arrows *'Mana Cost:' 5 **''Adds 35 bonus damage per attack.'' **'Cooldown:' 0 Skills Mana Shield *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Caster uses mana to create a magical shield to absorb damage. Takes two uses of this ability to charge the shield to maximum health.'' ***Lv 1: Charge: 100(200), maximum 200(400) ***Lv 2: Charge: 150(250), maximum 300(500) ***Lv 3: Charge: 200(300), maximum 400(600) ***Lv 4: Charge: 250(350), maximum 500(700) ***Lv 5: Charge: 300(400), maximum 600(800) **'Cooldown:' 10 seconds **'Special:' Targets self. **'Additional Details:' Is fully charged uppon using a Command Spell to restore mana. **'Upgrade:' Upgrade Mana Shield (Increases shield health by 200, charge amount by 100) Magic of the Gods *'Mana Cost:' N/A **''Caster opens a spellbook, allowing her to use powerful magic.'' **'Cooldown:' Cooldowns for spells within the spellbook are not shared. Fire Wall *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Caster creates an expanding wall of flame which pushes away nearby enemies. Deals 200 damage.'' ***Lv 1: Push: 800 ***Lv 2: Push: 900 ***Lv 3: Push: 1000 ***Lv 4: Push: 1100 ***Lv 5: Push: 1200 **'Range:' 300 **'Cooldown:' 20 Silence *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Caster prevents enemies from attacking or using spells. 250 Area of Effect.'' ***Lv 1: Duration: 1.5 seconds ***Lv 2: Duration: 2.0 seconds ***Lv 3: Duration: 2.5 seconds ***Lv 4: Duration: 3.0 seconds ***Lv 5: Duration: 3.5 seconds **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Cooldown:' 16 seconds Magic Rain *'Mana Cost:' 200 **''Caster rains down three different elements of magic on the targeted location, damaging enemies. 250 Area of Effect.'' ***Lv 1: Damage: 250 ***Lv 2: Damage: 350 ***Lv 3: Damage: 450 ***Lv 4: Damage: 650 ***Lv 5: Damage: 750 **'Cast Range:' 700 **'Cooldown:' 14 seconds Sacrifice *'Mana Cost:' 600 + 2% of maximum mana per second while channelling. **''Caster creates a magical shield around her allies, rendering them invulnerable. Does not affect Caster and her Territory. Affects skeletons and Dragon.'' ***Lv 1: Range: 200 ***Lv 2: Range: 300 ***Lv 3: Range: 400 ***Lv 4: Range: 500 ***Lv 5: Range: 600 **'Cast Time:' Channelling **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 40 seconds Mana Transferrence *'Mana Cost:' 0 **''Caster transfers 30 mana per half second to the target. Can only be used on Territory.'' ***Lv 1: Cooldown: 70 seconds ***Lv 2: Cooldown: 60 seconds ***Lv 3: Cooldown: 50 seconds ***Lv 4: Cooldown: 40 seconds ***Lv 5: Cooldown: 30 seconds **'Cast range:' 600 **'Duration:' 5 seconds Rulebreaker *'Type:' Anti-Magic Noble Phantasm *'Hotkey:' E *'Mana Cost:' 600 **''Caster stabs the target with Rulebreaker, stunning it and causing the target to take double damage from Magical Damage, while reducing Physical Damage to 1.'' ***Lv 1: Duration: 3''' seconds, Stun: 1.2 seconds ***Lv 2: Duration: '''4 seconds, Stun: 1.4 seconds ***Lv 3: Duration: 5''' seconds, Stun: 1.6 seconds ***Lv 4: Duration: '''6 seconds, Stun: 1.8 seconds ***Lv 5: Duration: 7''' seconds, Stun: 2.0 seconds **'''Cast Time: 0.5 seconds **'Cast Range:' 100 **'Cooldown:' 35 (25) seconds **'Additional Information:' Dispels Rho Aias, Berserk, B Scroll, Dispelled by S Scroll, EX Scroll, Crossrange **'Upgrade:' High Speed Divine Language (Decreases cooldown by 10 seconds, disables Command Spells on the target for 10 seconds) Lightning Bombing *'Mana Cost:' 800 **''Caster flies up into the air, raining down lightning on enemies. Creates bolts of lightning that do damage if they hit an enemy. 1000 Area of Effect.'' ***Lv 1: Damage: 100, 9 bolts ***Lv 2: Damage: 200, 10 bolts ***Lv 3: Damage: 300, 11 bolts ***Lv 4: Damage: 400, 12 bolts ***Lv 5: Damage: 500, 13 bolts **'Duration:' 4 seconds **'Cast Time:' 0.5 seconds **'Cast Range:' 1500 **'Cooldown:' 56 seconds Attributes Upgrade Territory Creation *'Stats Required:' 13 **''Increases the health of Territory to 2000, gives it 10MP/s regen and adds 300 damage to Territory Explosion. Enables Territory Reveal and Brilliance Aura.'' Upgrade Mana Shield *'Stats Required:' 14 **''Increases the health of Caster's Mana Shield by 200, and increases the charge amount by 100.'' Argon Coin *'Stats Required:' 7 **''Allows Caster to summon the Undead Dragon.'' High Speed Divine Language *'Stats Required:' 15 **''Increases Caster's attack speed by 150%, decreases Rulebreaker's cooldown by 10 seconds, and allows it to disable Command Spells for 10 seconds.'' Lightning Bombing II(Combo) *'Activation:' Cast Rulebreaker and Lightning Bombing within 5 seconds of each other. Requires 20 in all stats. **''Caster flies up into the air, raining down lightning on enemies. Creates 13 bolts of lightning that do 600 damage if they hit an enemy, followed by a giant blast of lightning that does 1500 damage. 1000 Area of Effect.'' **'Cooldown:' 180 seconds **'Required Mana:' 1400 Category:Servants